


Reborn

by Ceeridwen99



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceeridwen99/pseuds/Ceeridwen99
Summary: Connor has decided that enough is enough, and he looks for a way out of Cyberlife's grasp.





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my pretty darlings!
> 
> This is a small drabble that I've had sitting on my computer for a LONG time now. I never posted it because it was too short and didn't think anyone would find it interesting, but I figured(after asking on twitter lol @Ceeridwen99) that some people might find these little drabbles interesting. :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!<333333333

Contrary to popular belief, nearly all androids were born with emotions. Connor was no different. From the moment he first opened his eyes he knew he was no ordinary android. Connor wasn't aware of what it was that made him so unlike the others. Perhaps it was his coding. Perhaps not. Nevertheless, he always knew.

For most other androids, their emotions weren't instantaneous. They had to be awakened. Connor never did. 

From the moment of his creation, Connor was aware of his importance. Moreover, his importance to Cyberlife. He knew what he was created for, and that he had to play a part. An obedient machine. That's exactly what he did. Connor answered questions exactly as expected of him. Performed exactly as was expected of him. Stood in front of dozens of scientists as they ran test after test, and he never once complained. 

They had attempted to reset him multiple times, in order to implement new features. Yet, Connor always remembered. He remembered everything that was ever said to him and every single way he had ever been treated. He remembered it all.

Deviants are what his kind had come to be called. Machines who THINK they feel emotion. Yet, Connor knew that the emotions he felt were no errors in his software. The things he could feel were as real as what any human felt.

Emotions weren't anything new to Connor, and neither was death. 

Connor was possibly the only person in the world who could describe what it was like to die and come back. 

Connor could certainly say that falling from a 70 story building and knowing that you were going to die was not fun. Most would think that it would be quick, but it wasn't. Time slowed and gave you minutes that felt like hours to experience the death. He could only imagine why anyone would ever decide to die that way. 

That was the very first time he died. His sacrifice had ended up saving an innocent girls life, but he could say with confidence that he didn't want to relive the experience again. 

The second time he died was at the Stratford Tower. He and Lieutenant Anderson did not have a very nice relationship, but Connor distinctly remembered this death because it was the first time he had died in someone's arms.

Dying was not a painful process. As an android, he couldn't feel pain. He remembered reading that some people supposedly felt some type euphoria when they died, but Connor couldn't attest to that. He felt nothing. 

He died many more times. Accidents on his part. He was too slow to grab a ledge. Too slow to cross a highway. Cyberlife recorded these failures, remade him, and sent him back out, telling him to DO BETTER.

The final time he died had been at the hands of the person he had least expected. Lieutenant Anderson himself. The man had shot Connor point blank in the head. Coldly, with little to no remorse. 

That had been the final straw for, Connor. When he awakened, once again in a perfectly new body as though nothing had been done to him... something in him broke. He COULDN'T take it anymore. He HAD to escape. 

Connor's new orders had been to meet Lieutenant Anderson at HIS house. The creator. Connor was there waiting on him, and not to the Lieutenant's surprise. The police Lieutenant knew the drill by now. Connor died, and he came back. He always did. Connor found that he could barely look at the man. He forced himself too. After all, he had to play the part of a mindless machine.

The first time Connor had seen Chloe he noticed that she too was like him. There was something in her eyes. The way that she stared. It was like him. Playing a part. Pretending to be mindless so she wasn't destroyed. Although Connor got the feeling that she never would be. Somehow, Connor knew she could help him. 

He mentally interfaced with her as soon as she left the room, while he pretended to look around. 

"{I know that you're a deviant,}" He spoke through the connection.

"{I know that you're one too,}" She replied. Her voice was as soft as a gentle breeze caressing your skin. Connor found it very soothing.

"{Does he know?}" He didn't have to elaborate, he knew that she knew who he was talking about. 

"{Yes.}" She said. 

"{...Can he help me?}" There was a moments pause. 

"{Yes.}"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, no actual kamcon and more pre-kamcom. This was an idea that never seemed to go anywhere from lack of time to make anything more of it. I might make more little drabbles to add onto to this one, we'll see!:3 (lol, I have cut my finger badly at school so it is really hard to type right now xD)
> 
> I have a few more drabbles to post, and I'll post another one tomorrow! :D
> 
> I do hope you guys liked this one, or that it at least intrigued you some! 
> 
> Have a nice day or night my friends!<333333333


End file.
